


Riot Act

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Series: vids by thuvia ptarth [2]
Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gen, music: alina simone, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sweetie, there is no out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riot Act

**Author's Note:**

> Length: 2:35  
> Beta: Thank you to geekturnedvamp, laurashapiro, par_avion, and rivkat for beta.

**Download:** [AVI 848x480 (47MB)](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_scc_riot_actLg.zip), [AVI 640x360 (33MB)](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_scc_riot_actSm.zip), [Subtitles (2KB)](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_scc_riot_actCHANGETOLgORSm.SRT)


End file.
